


Vocal

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: One Piece
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, Door Sex, Drinking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Acting, Voice Kink, alternate universe - voice actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: A new face and a new voice has Sanji's heart aflutter.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's Pandora. Holly asked me to write her some voice actor Sanji/Nami and this is what I wrote for her, hope you enjoy it! :)

When he arrives at the recording studio and hangs up his jacket, Sanji is greeted by Robin holding a call sheet and talking on the phone.

“So the trains are completely cancelled then?” she says into the phone, waving to Sanji and gesturing to him to head through to the lounge while she deals with the call. “Is there any indication when they'll be running again?”

Sanji leaves her to it, going through to the lounge to find Usopp and Zoro on the sofa, the former playing on a handheld console and the latter scrolling through his phone.

“Morning,” he greets them, getting the usual grunts in response—bright sparks as always. “Who's Robin on the phone to?”

“New girl,” says Usopp without looking up from his game.

Sanji's ears prick up—a new girl, huh? “Who's she voicing?”

“The navigator,” says Zoro, also still staring at his phone. “The one everyone bribes with treasure for panty flashes.”

Sanji nods. “Fair enough—hopefully she gets here soon.” He takes a seat in one of the armchairs before adding, “Hopefully she's cute.”

“Boo you whore,” says Zoro.

“What?” Sanji frowns.

“You're such a slut.”

“Am I not allowed to appreciate pretty girls?” Sanji asks.

Zoro's eyes flick up to him. “You appreciate _every_ pretty girl.”

“They all deserve appreciation.”

“You scare them.”

“No I don't!” A scowl appears on Sanji's face. “I'm very charming!”

“If you say so.”

Zoro goes back to his phone and Sanji opens his mouth to protest—really, what a rude attitude!—but before he can, Luffy arrives and claps him on the shoulder.

“Sanji what food did you bring me?” he asks.

“Nothing,” says Sanji, still frowning at Zoro.

“What?!” Luffy squeaks. “But I already ate my lunch!”

“It's nine o'clock in the morning,” says Usopp, looking up from his game.

Luffy shrugs. “I got hungry.”

“How did you even eat your lunch while riding your bike?” asks Zoro.

“Never underestimate the will of a hungry man,” says Luffy solemnly.

Soon, Franky, Brook and the intern Chopper arrive and Robin joins them all in the lounge, holding a clipboard.

“Morning everyone,” she says in greeting. “Thanks for getting here for the latest project.” A good morning greeting goes around the room before Robin consults her clipboard again. “I was hoping to use this time to introduce you all to our newest voice actor,” she explains, “but unfortunately her train was cancelled because apparently there are cows on the tracks.”

“Seriously?” asks Franky.

Robin shrugs. “Apparently so. Either way she said she'll get here as soon as she can and we can get started in the meantime. Chopper, I know you're on the desk but I'm going to need you to read the navigator lines for everyone until Nami gets here.”

“Okay!” says Chopper.

Everyone gets paper copies of their call sheets and scripts—it's not new information to any of them but having the paper copy in his hands gives Sanji an excited thrill. The project sounded like fun as soon as he got the email about it: a raunchy comedy about a pirate crew seeking a grand treasure. He signed up straight away and is voicing the cook, the others in the room playing the rest of the crew. Soon, they get into booths to start recording, getting to work on what scenes they can without Nami while Chopper fills in as necessary.

It's a good recording session, despite the missing Nami; Sanji finds he gets into his stride quickly. A little after lunch, all of them hear some interference over their headphones before Robin's voice comes on:

“Guys, this is Nami—I figured for now we could just keep going and do proper introductions later.”

Another soft crackle sounds before a different voice says, “Hi everyone—sorry I'm late but I'm really excited to work with you all!”

The effect of her voice is immediate: a shiver goes up Sanji's spine, an excited, delicious thrill at the gorgeous sound coming through his headphones. It caresses his ears like a feather, seeming to reach inside him and make his heart pick up speed. Everyone else says greetings into their mics and he scrambles to add his own to them.

They quickly get back to work, continuing with the recording, and Sanji finds himself getting lost in Nami's voice as she delivers her lines. Sure, he's heard some sexy voices over the years, especially in this job, but Nami is something else. Every part of Sanji feels tingly at her breath in his headphones, and he longs to hear her speak more.

That is until they reach a more suggestive scene.

“'So you're the navigator right?'” he asks, lip curling up as he delivers the line.

“'I am',” says Nami, a flirty little sound in her voice. “'And you're the cook?'”

“'Yeah',” he replies. “'I could make you something really nice.'”

Nami lets out a soft giggle and the sound goes straight down Sanji's spine. “'I'm sure you could.'”

Sanji smirks at the tone of her voice, enjoying the flirtation between them even if it's in character. “'Well, what would you like?'”

Sanji hears a quiet sound of thought in his headphones before Nami says, “'I'm sure you can find a way to _surprise_ me.'”

The inflection on the words makes Sanji's mind go blank; for a long moment he forgets about the script in front of him, his eyes staring down at it without taking in the words he's meant to be reading from it. The words Nami just said carried in them the littlest hint of a moan and he can't help thinking of that beautiful voice pushed further, driven to ecstasy by his hand... and not just his hand. Of course, the thought makes blood rush not only in his ears but also southward and Sanji has to hold onto the sides of the stand his script sits on for support.

“Sanji?” Robin's voice comes into his headphones. “You okay?”

Sanji clears his throat—apparently he let his thoughts get a little carried away. “Yeah, sorry, I think my mic dropped out a little.”

“Is it working alright now?” Robin asks.

“Yes, I think so.”

“Okay, let's carry on then.”

“Sure thing,” Sanji says, muting his mic briefly to take a deep breath. How dreadfully unmanly to almost lose his cool like that!

By the end of the day when they emerge from their booths, Sanji's heart is racing at the prospect of meeting Nami face to face. He's spent the entire day being enthralled by her despite not having seen her face, and if she's as gorgeous as her voice, he doesn't stand a chance. Running a quick hand through his hair to smooth it before he reaches the lounge, he takes another steadying breath and heads around the corner.

Everyone else is already gathered, stretching their limbs and necks after a long day spent in the booths, and beside Robin stands a young woman with red hair and big, beautiful eyes that Sanji supposes must be Nami. As he lets his gaze move downwards, he takes in the sight of her body and gulps at the curves of her breasts, her waist, her hips flaring out. Instantly he remembers the way she moaned in the latter part of their scene earlier and clears his throat again, plastering a smile on his face as she walks over.

“You must be Nami,” he greets her, getting a smile in response.

“I am,” she says. “You sound like Sanji.”

She shakes his hand and Sanji feels his heart skip a beat. This project is going be _long_.

He's not wrong: all week Sanji listens to Nami and all week he fights with thoughts of her every which way. While the show they're voicing remains suggestive rather than out and out explicitly sexual, it seems suggestion is all Sanji needs. At the end of every day, he finds he has to hang back in his booth for a little longer to gather himself before joining the others in the lounge. When there, he can't help but be enchanted by Nami, by her sweet smile and her kind eyes as well as her voice.

In the evenings, when he gets home, he can't keep his thoughts from her either. He cooks and eats, flicks through the TV, reads, but often finds himself distracted, his mind drawn inextricably back to her. He reads the same lines in his book over and over again, taking in none of the words, forgets to drink tea until it's less than lukewarm, turns the TV off and then on again a few minutes later. It almost feels like restlessness; Sanji simply can't figure out what to do with himself, and there isn't really anyone he can discuss it with.

The best thing for him to do is to be a professional about it: do the project with her and the others, forget about any feelings he might have for her, and stop thinking about her when he's alone. Unfortunately, Sanji isn't sure he _can_ forget her: she's beautiful and he hasn't heard a voice like that in _years_. So what's the next best thing? Try to be as professional about it as possible (which in this case might just be resisting the urge to think about her before bed while he indulges in some 'self gratification') and hope that they can become friends after the project is over?

Sanji groans to himself, sinking further into the sofa. This is all too confusing right now.

On Friday, as they reach the close of the day, Brook suggests over the headphones that they all head out for a drink after they're done for the day. Everyone quickly agrees and after they finish they head to the bar down the road. Sanji can feel his heart skipping as they walk there together, excited at the prospect of spending time with Nami away from the studio, and it only becomes more pronounced when they sit beside each other at the bar.

“I can't stay long,” says Nami, checking her watch. “My last train is in an hour.”

“You can stay for a drink though right?” asks Luffy, to a nod from Nami. “Alright, great!”

It's probably a good thing, Sanji tells himself. Though part of him is disappointed that she won't be with them for the whole evening, it will be vastly easier to keep his feelings in check if she leaves early and he has the weekend to spend apart from her. Nevertheless, he can't help a little sigh into his beer.

Soon (too soon), he notices Nami checking her watch and then looking around herself.

“Do you need to get going?” he asks, trying to keep any sadness from his voice.

Nami nods. “Yeah, but I can't find my jacket...”

Sanji looks around her too. “Where did you last have it?”

“I'm not sure,” she says. “I thought I brought it with me but maybe I left it at the studio.”

“Shit,” says Sanji, “that's annoying.”

“I guess I'll have to get it on Monday,” says Nami with a sigh.

“Or I can walk you back to the studio to get it if you want?”

“You have a key?”

“Yeah,” says Sanji, patting his pocket. “I can take you back to look for it.”

“Are you sure?” Nami asks. “I don't want to disrupt your evening.”

Sanji waves a hand. “It's really no trouble—I'd feel better if you had company to the station anyway.”

Nami nods. “Okay then, if you're sure.”

The two of them bid goodbye to their colleagues—Sanji catching a withering look from Zoro in the process—and leave the bar, heading back down the road to the studio. For a long moment, the only sound between them is Sanji inhaling and exhaling smoke from a cigarette as well as their footsteps, but then Nami looks at him.

“Thanks,” she says. “I really appreciate you helping me out.”

Sanji's thoughts go briefly, traitorously, to her saying that yesterday in the script in dialogue with Usopp (and the resulting scene), but then he shakes his head. “It's fine—I can't let you be cold without your jacket when you have a long train ride to look forward to.”

Nami giggles softly. “What a gentleman.”

“Well,” says Sanji, brain short circuiting and letting him forget for a moment about his resolution not to get in too deep with her, “when I'm with such a pretty girl I can't help but be a gentleman I'm afraid.”

“You think I'm pretty?” she asks.

Sanji turns to see her grinning widely as they come to a stop outside the front door to the studio. His heart thuds in his ears and he can scarcely hear his own thoughts over it, nor can he believe the smile on her face. Is she...?

“You... yes, I think you're gorgeous.”

Her smile seems to widen. “Shall we head inside?”

“Oh, right, yes...” Sanji retrieves the key from his pocket and holds the door open for her, following after.

It doesn't take her long to find her jacket, still hanging up in the corner of the lounge. Sanji gazes around the studio thoughtfully—it's unusual for him to be here without anyone else and the quiet in the place feels like a world away from how it normally is.

“Thanks for bringing me back,” Nami says again; Sanji turns to find her standing much closer than he expected. She gives him another smile, head tilting to one side, and his stomach somersaults. “It's really sweet of you.”

Sanji resists the urge to gulp and instead gives her a winning smile. “Like I say, I'm a gentleman—I can't leave someone as lovely as you all alone.”

Nami giggles and Sanji relaxes a little. She reaches up to fix his lapel. “Well I'm glad you are,” she says. “Actually, I wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Sanji's mind is already racing, but the fingertips on his chest assure him that what she's about to tell him will be good.

“I've really enjoyed working with you this week,” she says.

“Oh...” Sanji can't help a little disappointment from bleeding into the syllable, but Nami waves a hand.

“Oh no, don't get me wrong,” she says. “Like... I've enjoyed working with all of you—it's been a lot of fun, but I especially liked working with _you_.”

“With me?”

Nami nods. “When I heard you'd be on the same project I was so excited.”

Sanji's mind races to catch up. “You knew who I was already?”

“Yeah,” says Nami with another excited little smile. “I really liked your work on _The Students Who Would Be Heroes_ and _I'm Married to a Mermaid?!_ so when I saw your name attached to this I was really looking forward to it.”

Sanji suppresses a flattered flush—he never would have expected her to be a fan of his work. “Well thank you,” he says, his voice surprisingly steady. “Is this your first project?”

Nami nods again. “I'm really glad I got to be on such a fun one for my first.”

“This is a good crew,” he agrees. “Hopefully you get to work with us again.”

“I really hope so.” She seems even closer than before, her smile wider. Sanji can feel the hair on his arms standing on end under the sleeves of his jumper. “I can't wait to work on other projects.”

“Well even if they're not with us, I'll definitely keep an eye out for them,” he says truthfully. “I'm sure you've got a really good career ahead of you.”

Nami giggles softly. “You're so sweet.” One of her hands comes to rest on his chest and she brings her face close to his. “I wasn't sure I would be all that good,” she admits, her voice low.

“No, you're really good,” says Sanji. Part of him wants to lean into her touch, wrap his arms around her and pull her close, while the other part reminds him that they're co-workers and he should try not to.

“Thanks,” Nami says, her cheeks a little flushed. For a long moment, the two of them stand silent and still in the studio lounge; Sanji can feel her chest moving against his own as they breathe, and smell the scent of her perfume, citrusy like tangerines. Then she tips her head to one side. “Are you going to kiss me?”

Sanji blinks, feeling stupid as he tries to take in her words. “What?”

“Well I've been hoping to get you alone because I've wanted to kiss you and I'm pretty sure you'd like to kiss me as well,” she says, still grinning at him. “And now we're here, we're all alone and I'm starting to wonder if maybe I misread the signs.”

Mirth dances in her eyes as Sanji feels the last of his willpower leave him.

“Fuck it,” he sighs, lowering his head to finally capture her lips with his own.

Kissing Nami is exactly how he imagined kissing her would be (when he dared to let himself imagine it): fucking amazing, in short. Her tongue moves alongside his own, tasting like the half pint of beer she had at the bar, and her arms wind around his neck, pulling him close so he can feel her breasts against his body. She moves forward, crowding him until he takes a few steps back and his back hits the door to one of the recording booths.

The swipe of her tongue along his lips makes him open his mouth to run his own against it, his heart racing at the deepening of the kiss. Her breasts still press into his chest through their clothes and his hands slide down to map out her waist. When she pulls back to take a breath, Sanji opens his eyes to meet hers.

“Wow,” she giggles.

“I agree,” he replies, thumbs tracing the outside edge of her ribcage through her top. “You're incredible.”

“So are you,” Nami breathes, grinning at him. “I wanted to do that for days.”

Sanji can't keep from grinning back. “So did I.”

“Well then we have some lost time to make up for.”

One of Nami's hands moves down to Sanji's side, seeking and turning the doorknob so that they stumble into the booth and Nami shrugs her bag off her shoulder onto the floor. In a flash, she spins around and pushes him against the door, kissing him more insistently than before. Sanji responds in kind, pulling her against himself and enjoying the soft moan she lets out against his tongue. Her hands slide up under his jumper, pulling it up; Sanji pulls back to let her take it off and throw it aside before going right back to kissing her. Feeling her hands unbuttoning his shirt, Sanji lets his slip up underneath the hem of her top to feel her skin, warm and smooth and inviting, under his fingertips.

Having taken his shirt off, Nami lifts her arms, pulling back again to let Sanji take off her top, and Sanji drinks in the sight of her skin, lightly freckled from her collarbone down to her breasts. He wants to kiss every single one, but then Nami's hands skate down his chest and stomach to his belt and his heart jumps in his chest again.

“You okay?” Nami asks. When Sanji looks into her face, she gives him a cheeky grin.

“Yeah,” says Sanji. “Just... kind of can't believe my luck.”

Nami laughs softly. “Well maybe this will help you believe it.” She reaches behind herself, undoing and taking off her bra before dropping it to the floor. Another giggle leaves her as Sanji takes in the sight of her bare breasts. “Better?”

“Amazing,” Sanji says, cupping her breasts in both hands. The soft weight of them settles comfortably in Sanji's hands and he can feel her nipples pressing into his palms. As he draws his thumbs over them, she lets out another little moan and he grins. “Good?”

“Good,” she sighs contentedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself up on her toes to kiss him once again.

For a while, Sanji lets himself get lost in her, in the feeling of her lips, her hands, her body. Nami's kisses move along his jaw until she gently bites his earlobe. At the same time, one of her hands cups the front of his trousers and Sanji can't hold back a yelp of surprise.

“You okay?” Nami asks, a sly grin evident in her voice.

Sanji nods. “I'm amazing.”

“What do you want to do with me?”

“Well...” Sanji lets his hands slide down to her backside, squeezing it and getting a satisfying whine into his ear. “I can think of a few things.”

“Want to show me?”

“That depends,” Sanji purrs. “What do you want me to do?”

He pulls her to him again, grinding their hips together, and Nami moans once more, tugging on his belt. “I want you.”

“Well then...”

In a moment, Sanji flips their positions, pressing Nami into the door instead, hands sliding up under her skirt to caress the skin of her thighs. Nami gasps as Sanji's hands travel higher, his fingers hooking into her underwear.

“This okay?” he asks, pausing, and Nami nods.

“Please.”

Sanji gives her a grin, pulling her underwear down and off. Kneeling before her, he presses kisses up the inside of one of her thighs, a thrill going through him at the way her muscles jump under his lips. When he reaches her cunt, he flicks his tongue over her clit, getting another gasp in response. He lifts one of her knees, putting her thigh on his shoulder and leaning in close to tease her clit more with this tongue, and Nami sinks her fingers into his hair.

“Ah fuck, Sanji!” Nami's voice is high and quivery as he leaves long licks to her cunt, turning to a whimper when he returns to her clit to suck on it. His fingers slide back up her thigh, slipping inside her and eliciting another moan. “Oh my god!”

Between his tongue and fingers, Sanji quickly discovers just how vocal Nami can get. The booth they're in is soundproofed, the walls bearing acoustic panels to reduce echo while people record in here, but Nami's voice still fills the space. She lets out moans and whimpers, hips bucking forward into Sanji's touches, fingers tugging on his hair.

“ _Sanji_ ,” she moans again—when Sanji looks up to meet her gaze, her eyes are dark and glazed with tears of pleasure. He curls his fingers inside her, feeling a satisfying rush when her cries turn higher.

The knee on his shoulder jerks as she comes, clenching around his fingers and stifling another cry with her free hand. Sanji works her through it, moving his tongue and fingers to help her ride it out. When she finally stops trembling and lowers her foot back to the floor, Sanji stands, letting her lean against his chest.

“Wow,” Nami giggles softly, winding her arms around his neck. Sanji leans in, leaving a soft kiss to Nami's cheek. “You're amazing.”

“I aim to please,” says Sanji.

Nami kisses him again, lips soft and pliant against his and her tongue swiping along his own, and Sanji runs his hands over her skin, enjoying the warmth of it under his fingers. When her hands slide down again, seeking out his belt and tugging it open, Sanji's heart picks up speed once more. Clearly feeling his reaction, Nami giggles again.

“Didn't think I'd leave you hanging?” she asks.

“Well I hoped not,” admits Sanji.

Nami shakes her head. “I want to feel you.”

She slides her hand into his underwear, wrapping it around his cock and squeezing gently to elicit another moan from him. He can't help the little buck of his hips into the touch, nor the tightening of his hands on her shoulders, especially when she starts stroking her hand up and down his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses.

“Yes please,” she replies with a grin; Sanji swallows another groan.

“Condom?” he asks.

“In my bag...”

Nami extricates herself, grabbing her bag from where she dropped it on the floor and plunging her hand inside to pull out a condom. She unwraps it, rolling it quickly onto Sanji's cock before he grabs her under her backside and lifts her in his arms. Her legs wrap around his hips as he presses her into the door again, his voice an embarrassing whine when she wraps her hand around his cock again to line him up against her.

“God you're so hard,” she says with a grin—Sanji can't muster any kind of response, gasping as she shifts and he slides all the way into her in one motion. “Oh sh... shit!”

Her voice trembles and she clenches around him as he starts thrusting, hands on her thighs to brace her against the door. Tightening her fingers in his hair, Nami writhes against the door and whimpers.

“Fuck you're amazing,” Sanji growls, thrusting harder and enjoying the little yelp she lets out in response. “Wanna make you feel so fucking good.”

“Oh god please don't stop!” Nami gasps, tugging on Sanji's hair. “Sanji!”

Sanji lowers his head, leaving kisses up the side of her throat. “You're so gorgeous, can't believe I get to touch you like this.”

“You too,” she whines, slipping one hand down between them to touch her clit with her fingers. “Fuck you feel so good!”

“You going to come for me angel?” Sanji asks, voice low and gritted into Nami's ear. “Going to squeeze around me real tight and feel me coming too?”

“Oh fuck, yes!”

Nami's cunt tightens around him, fluttering in orgasm as she lets out a loud cry of ecstasy, fingers still circling her clit. It doesn't take long for Sanji to follow suit, his thrusts growing erratic as he pulses inside her, filling the condom. His mind seems to go blank for a moment as they ride out the pleasure together, hearts racing and breaths coming in pants. When Nami shifts in his arms, Sanji lets her gently down, pulling out to remove and tie off the condom. Nami slumps a little against the wall and Sanji pulls her in to kiss her again, lips moving slower than before. As they part, Nami lets out a little sigh and grins at him again.

“Well,” she says breathlessly, “that was fun.”

“It was,” agrees Sanji, resting their foreheads together.

One of Nami's hands slides up the back of his neck and she runs her fingers through the back of his hair; the touch sends a pleasant buzzing through his scalp. For a long moment, Sanji stands still with her, his body thrumming with adrenaline, hers pressed to him in a tight embrace.

“Sanji?” she says softly, still half smiling.

“Hmm?”

“I think I missed my last train home.”

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in. “Oh... Whoops.”

Nami gives him a look from under her eyelashes. “What do you say to a sleepover?”


End file.
